It is well known to provide a motor vehicle with a side curtain airbag to protect an occupant of the motor vehicle from contact with a side of the motor vehicle during an accident and to prevent a body part of the occupant from passing through a window aperture during a roll-over event.
It is further known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,222 to provide such a curtain airbag with fingers that are arranged to overlie a roof-supporting pillar of the motor vehicle such as a “B, “C” or “D” pillar in order to resist expulsion of the airbag through a side window of the motor vehicle during a rollover event.
Although the aforementioned US Patent improves the rollover performance of a side curtain, the inventor has realized that a further improvement could be made if bulging of the airbag due to the effect of an impact of a body part with an inner surface of the airbag could be reduced.